You can't deny what you really want
by proudofyousammy
Summary: AU: A young Jensen, raised in a conservative family, wants to have his first time. A twink prostitute named Jared can help with that.


Jensen woke up with a gasp, slowly coming back to consciousness. A thick layer of sweat covering his forehead. He quickly realized what startled him when he looked down to his pajamas shorts and felt the sticky wetness. _Shit, not this again_. He got up and changed his clothes before any member of his family could get in his bedroom.

He's been having these dreams for a while now, dreams where he feels a pleasure he never experienced in his life. Pleasure that normally ends up with him jizzing in his pants while sleeping. The shame is only supressed by his need to feel that pleasure again, but with someone else involved.

His family would never agree to that. His father was a Shepherd in one of the biggest churches of Austin, his mom was a conservative who only believed in sex after marriage. Jensen grew up being the subject of both parents biggest hopes and expectations. He _hated_ that. And he didn't care anymore, he needed to get that fire out of his chest.

So, after he finished helping his father at the church on a sunday morning, he quickly got away with the excuse of having an essay to deliver the next day and he would go to a friend's house to write it. He got into his car, a used honda civic, and drove to another part of the city, far away from known eyes.

He really talked with a friend at college (business, like his dad wanted to) about an _issue._ Said friend told him that he would find the answer to this issue in the place where he stood right now. A wealthy _whore house._

Jensen never felt so nervous and excited at the same time. He was sure that this was what he wanted, what he _needed it._

He walked through the men and women, some of them already missing a piece of clothing. There was so many beautiful woman, _and men_ , a voice inside his head echoed, a voice he tried to ignore. But that voice screamed louder than his reason when he saw him.

* * *

Jared noticed the boy who entered the room immediately. Buttoned shirt tucked into khaki pants. That blonde, slicked back, hair matching perfectly with the big green eyes and those lips like fleshy, pink, peaches; Jared wanted him.

Their eyes met only for a second, but then the boy looked back at him, amazed and scared. Jared walked towards him.

"Hello there. You don't look like someone who fits here. What can I help you with, sweetie?" Jared placed his hands on his cheeks.

"No-Nothing, thank you. I'm looking for a girl." The boy replied, starting to sweat.

"Are you sure? I can make you feel so good, you wouldn't want a girl ever again."

The boy swallowed hard. _You know you want this too, baby._ Jared knew a closeted man when he saw one.

"No... No. Thank you, I'm looking for a girl." He replied, again. Still unsure.

"Okay then, go ahead. I'll wait for you here there." Jared pointed to a bedroom door.

He walked away from the boy, sensing his eyes on him. He stopped in front of the door and looked back. He was still looking at him. Jared blew him a kiss and entered the room.

Exactly 5 minutes later, someone knocked on the door.

* * *

 _I am lost. I am lost. Oh, this feels so good. Oh, this is so damn good. I'm so lost._

Jensen was laying down the bed wearing only his boxers. The boy, who he found out was called Jared, was kissing what felt like every nervous cell of his body. Jensen didn't had to tell him he was a virgin, Jared knew.

"Well, I'm a good person, so I'm gonna give you a first time you'll never forget. Like I said, sweetie, you won't need a girl after me." He said. And Jensen was starting to believe him. _I am so lost._

His cock was so hard, he felt like it would tear his boxers apart. Jared's hands were all over him, pressing his niples, caressing his dick with a soft touch. When Jared's tongue touched his lips, opening them, Jensen felt an eletric current run through his body. He kissed back with such an urgency, his hands running through Jared's short, soft, brown hair.

Jared started to kiss his way down to Jensen's dick. Jensen was afraid that a simple touch would make him shot everything he had inside of him, but that didn't happened. Jared put Jensen's dick into his mouth so gently. He sucked him slowly, but then so fast that Jensen had to bite his fist to keep him from screaming. When he felt he was coming he tried to push Jared away, but Jared kept sucking him and received the white, thick liquid like someone who was thirsty.

"You want me to teach you how to fuck someone in the ass?" Jared whispered into his ear.

"Y-Yes." Jensen's vision was blurry. This was so much better than his dreams.

And Jared taught him. Jared taught him how to lick someone's ass until they're ready to get fucked. He taught him how to slip his fingers into the rim to find that special spot that can make any man go crazy. Jared taught him how to thrust his dick inside of his soft, beautiful ass.

When Jensen's dick was inside Jared, Jensen slapping that white ass until he got pink, coming inside of him while Jared relieved his shot on the bed, kissing his sweaty neck and his pink lips. When Jensen fucked Jared, he didn't feel lost at all.

After, Jensen dressed his pants again and looked for the money. He gave Jared two times the money he charged.

"Thank you." _No one says thank you after sex, you idiot_.

Jared gave him a sad smile. He was already wearing his leather jacket and tight pants. "You're welcome. This was nice, for a change." He took the money out of Jensen's hands and gave him a little kiss.

"Be back anytime you want, sweetie." He said, walking away.

He knew he was coming back. Jensen wanted to fuck that sweet ass again. He left the brothel and went home, and he didn't felt guilty this time.


End file.
